


Trade Mistakes

by Peridaniel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Future Fic, Gen, Regret, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: It's an understatement to say Lana and Lola Loud aren't as close as they used to be. Each family gathering brought another fight, and Lola was dreading the next time this happened.If there even was a next time.(Takes place 15 years in the future)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. You guys have no idea how long this idea has sat in the back of my mind. If any of you have ever actually taken a look at my bio on this account, you'll see that this has been listed as an upcoming project since, like, not long after I made this account. So, without further ado, here you go.

"I don't want to hear it, Lola!" Lana stormed out the door, not even looking at her twin sister, who followed behind her.

"Lana, please, don't leave!" Rita said from just outside the doorway. "You haven't even gotten to see your nephews and nieces open their presents yet!"

"Call me later and tell me how they reacted," Lana muttered as she got into her car. "I'm not gonna spend the rest of my Christmas with Ms. Self Obsessed."

"Self obsessed?" Lola shouted back. "You can't even hear about my successes or happiness without trying to make it about you, and then you have the fucking nerve to call _me_ self obsessed?" 

"Maybe I wouldn't try to make it 'all about me' if you would actually let me talk about my life for once without feeling the need to brag about all that's going good in your life!" Lana yelled. She took out her car keys and put them into the ignition. "It's just like how it always is! And I've had it!" 

"Well, you can just leave then!" Lola responded. "I don't want to see you here, and after all that crap you pulled in there, I doubt anyone else does either!"

"The siblings that actually _give a damn_ about me probably do," Lana said. "Obviously, that doesn't include you." She turned the key and pulled out of the driveway.

"Yea, that's right!" Lola shouted as Lana's car moved farther away from the Loud house. "Drive away! We don't need or want you here!"

She walked back inside and slammed the door. She plopped herself down on the couch, ignoring the children's questions about what happened or why their Aunt Lana had left. It was yet another big fight between them ruining yet another family gathering. And the next one would very likely be the same. 

Or maybe it wouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this prologue to the fic. I've always figured that Lola and Lana would stay close throughout their lives, but the idea of their differences driving them apart more and more throughout the years is an interesting thing to experiment with.
> 
> I'd say my usual "Later!" but the official first chapter (this is just a prologue) is gonna be posted like 2 seconds after this one. :P


	2. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the official first chapter. I decided to name them even if I haven't done that with my previous fics cause hey, why not. Anyway, read the chapter, you tomato.

Lola Loud lived quite the glamorous life. 

Having quite the knack for fashion and beauty from a young age, she took up modelling late in her teenage years, and had been doing fashion shows and photo shoots to show off Michigan's most popular clothing brands ever since. 

She enjoyed everything about it. She had plenty of money, she got to live her dream of showing her beauty, and she was very popular with people all over the Midwest. 

Lola led a good life outside of work, too. She lived in a very nice home just outside of Grand Rapids with her lean and good-looking fiance, Derek, and their Persian cat, Fluffy. And between her being a model and Derek being a doctor, there was a _lot_ of money for both necessities and luxuries. 

One such luxury that she and Derek had enjoyed was their Friday night dates to some of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants in Grand Rapids. This particular night, they were at a seafood restaurant. 

"So, what are you going to order?" Lola asked. 

"I'm not sure," Derek replied, scanning over the menu. "I might get some oysters as an appetizer."

"Ick..." Lola gagged. "I was eating here with a couple of my sisters one time, and Lynn told me to get the oysters. I was sick as a dog all night. Threw up more than I did when I had the stomach flu that one time."

"Were they raw?" Derek asked. "Cause raw oysters are pretty bad for you. Filled with disease."

"Yea, I figured that out when my dad had to go to the emergency room after eating them," Lola said, smiling in amusement. "He ate a ton of them. Over 200 total, I think."

"Why?" 

"He wanted to prove something to my mom or something like that," Lola replied. "I don't remember, this was forever ago."

"Your dad is weird," Derek said with a smile.

Suddenly, Lola's phone rang loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Lola sighed and took out her phone. The caller ID displayed as "Dad".

"Oh, speak of the devil!" she said as she got up. "Be right back, babe." She walked out of the restaurant and answered the phone.

"What is it, Dad? I'm kinda in the middle of a date."

"Well, Lola..." Lynn Sr. hesitated. "It's about Lana."

"Oh." Lola sighed. Her twin sister that she hadn't talked to in months. Not since the last disastrous family gathering where they got into yet another fight. "What about her?"

"She was in a really bad car accident," Lynn Sr. said, his voice frantic. "Apparently, she was speeding down the highway and her car flipped off the road. She's in critical condition."

Lola's eyes widened and she felt her heart drop to her stomach when she heard this. Her father continued to speak, but his words began to fade out of Lola's focus, replaced by her frantic thoughts and the ascending volume and speed of her heartbeat. 

Her focus snapped back when she heard, "She's being transported to the hospital in Grand Rapids on a MedFlight right now. I know you two haven't gotten along the best, but is it possible that you get there please?"

"I'll be right there," Lola replied immediately before hanging up and running back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Lana in critical condition and Lola, well, caring about it! This is going somewhere now, people.
> 
> I feel like I might have padded a bit in this chapter, but I also feel the setup would have been really weird and sloppy if I hadn't put all that. I dunno, tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Next chapter coming next week (?). Later!


	3. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I've been neglecting this fic, haven't I? And we're not even too far along. Well, not anymore. Just, ya know, school, other works, my usual excuses. Especially since I didn't prioritize this one when I returned from my hiatus because it's new and lacking an audience at the moment. But to make up for that, I'm gonna actually update it now, starting with this chapter fresh out of my files. Enjoy!

Lola arrived at the hospital not long after Lisa, the only other sibling living in the Grand Rapids area. She was famous in the area for being the youngest professor at Davenport University at only 19. 

"Greetings, Lola," Lisa said, looking vaguely surprised. "Shocking to see you here, considering the current state of your relationship with Lana."

"Dad told me to be here," Lola responded, sitting down next to her younger sister, staring at the floor. 

"Is that the only reason?" Lisa asked.

Lola didn't answer, instead asking another question. "What even happened to her?" 

"I'm not entirely certain," Lisa answered. "I just know that she was found in a ditch off of Highway 75 northbound a few miles outside of Royal Woods. If either of our parentals have knowledge of the circumstances, they have not passed it on to me or anyone else yet."

Luan was the next sibling to arrive, having to cancel a gig at a comedy club at a nearby town. She had remained the same C-list comedian she was in her youth, but was satisfied with the gigs and light popularity she received in the area. 

Next was Lincoln, who lived in Lansing writing comics, an aspiring cartoonist. Next was Lori, also living in Lansing working as an accountant for a large company. After that came Lynn, who played for the Wolverines, and Luna, who was an aspiring musician based in Detroit. 

Finally, Lynn Sr and Rita arrived with 16 year old Lily and followed by Lucy and Leni, the only remaining adult siblings still in Royal Woods with Lucy's funeral service and Leni's fashion shop. With all the siblings' arrivals, the waiting room became just as chaotic as it was when one of them got sick or hurt when they were younger. 

"Is she ok?" Lincoln asked.

"Have any of you heard anything?" asked Luna.

Lola was the only one not interacting with the rest of the group. She simply stared at the wall with a blank expression on her face. 

"Hello," Lynn Sr asked the front desk. "Is there any word about Lana Loud? She was transported here on a MedFlite."

"Hmmm..." The woman at the front desk checked some files on her computer. "The helicopter arrived here about half an hour ago. She's currently in intensive care."

"Can we visit her please?" Rita asked. "If you don't mind all 12 of us..."

"12 of you?" the woman asked, moving her head to look at the people in the waiting room, raising an eyebrow in surprise. She looked back at the couple. "You two must have had a lot of... fun." 

"Can we see our daughter or not?" Rita asked, annoyed, but used to comments of that variety. 

"Well, we don't want to crowd her," the woman replied, "but I suppose you all can be in there with her for a few minutes. After that, though, only you two. Ok?"

"Gotcha," Lynn Sr. responded. He turned to the rest of his family, beckoning them to follow him. "Come on, Louds. Let's see your sister." 

All the Loud siblings rose from their chairs and began to follow their parents down the hallway. All except for Lola, who continued to stair at the wall, annoyed. 

"Aren't you coming, Lola?" Lincoln asked, waiting for his little sister at the entrance to the hallway. 

"Why should I care that my dumbass of a twin sister did something stupid and crashed her car?" Lola asked back, glaring at Lincoln. 

"She's in _critical condition_ , Lola," Lincoln angrily stated. "I don't care what your relationship with her is. She's still your sister." 

"Whatever," Lola groaned at slowly got up, begrudgingly following Lincoln down the hall. 

As the two entered, a doctor was speaking to them. "According to first responders, Ms. Loud was racing with another person when she spun out of control and flipped off of the highway," he told them. 

_Of course,_ Lola thought. _Doing something stupid to put herself in danger as usual._

She got a bit closer to the hospital bed to get a closer look, and her annoyed and callous thoughts gave way to shock as she saw the state of her twin. Heavily bloody bandages covered her head, pushing back her matted, dirty, blood-crusted hair. Her usually vibrant blue eyes were both swollen shut, and her face bloody and slightly deformed, at least the parts not covered by the oxygen mask of the life support equipment. The rest of Lana's body was covered in heavy casts and wires.

"She sustained severe brain damage," the doctor continued. "Aside from that, a lot of broken bones. We'll do everything we can, but we don't expect her to make it through the night." 

Rita and Lynn Sr. cried and embraced each other tightly. The other siblings stood solemnly around the bed, wiping away their tears. Lola simply stood in a shocked stupor, staring at Lana's bloody unconscious form. Every fight, every door slam, every angry drive away, and every hateful word all came back and hit Lola like a truck.

_"Well, you can just leave then!"_

Lola felt hot tears forming in her eyes.

_"I don't want to see you here, and... I doubt anyone else does either!"_

Lola weakly gripped onto the edge of the bed, a sob arising in her throat. 

_"Yea, that's right! Drive away! We don't need or want you here!"_

Lola hunched over and, much to the surprise of her siblings, began crying tears of pure sorrow and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this fic's early hiatus. Hope you enjoy, leave a comment (p l e a s e), and new chapter coming soon! Later!


	4. Flatline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am posting this while slightly stressed and under the weather. Hopefully that doesn't show much in this chapter. Nothing to say here, so enjoy!

Lola could hardly think straight on the way home from the hospital. All that raced through her mind were the conversations she'd never be able to take back. And now, she wouldn't even be able to apologize. 

"You ok, babe?" asked Derek as he drove. 

"The doctor says she probably won't even make it through the night," Lola whispered in reply. "And the last thing I ever said to her was that I didn't need or want her around. How am I gonna live with myself, Derek?" 

"Come on, Lola," Derek said sympathetically. "There's still a chance that she might make it." 

"I saw how she looked," Lola said, her voice breaking. "She was so bruised and bloody and..." she sniffled and wiped away a tear, "it's obvious that she isn't gonna make it." 

Derek turned back to the road, not quite knowing the words to comfort his fiance with. Finally, the couple arrived at their house. 

Lola usually took great pleasure in walking into her lavish, expensive house. She admired the decor she had picked out with Derek, the pool in the backyard, and the elevators her many nieces and nephews took great pleasure in racing each other on. But that night, Lola only felt deep sorrow and guilt as she slowly dragged herself to her bedroom, changed into her night clothes, and laid in bed, despite it only being around 9:30. 

She didn't sleep, however. She halfheartedly looked at her social media feeds and played games on her phone, attempting to distract herself from what was happening. Derek joined her after a few minutes, laying in bed next to her and softly rubbing her back as he usually did when she had a bad day. This would typically help Lola, but it had no effect that time.

Even long after Derek had fallen asleep, Lola continued to stay wide awake, alternating between looking at the ceiling in thought and trying to distract herself with her phone. Finally, after a couple hours of restlessness, she put her phone on vibrate and finally fell into a broken sleep.

* * *

Lola woke up with a jolt just as the sun was peeking through her window as she felt her phone, still in her hand, vibrate. She quickly brought it up and looked at the caller ID, which read "Mom". 

Her blood ran cold. She knew immediately what this call would be about. Once she answered that phone, she would inevitably be told the fact that would change her world forever. She stared in horror at the phone, letting it vibrate for what seemed like an eternity, before finally answering. 

"H-Hello?" 

"Lola..." Rita answered, clearly sniffling and crying on the other end. "Lana, she... she..." 

"Just tell me, Mom!" Lola pleaded, struggling to keep herself together also. 

"Sh-she flatlined about- about an h-hour ago," Rita finally got out, choked with sobs. 

Lola hardly listened to everything else her mother said, simply staring at the wall. It happened. After all the times she said she didn't want her twin around, all the times she wished her dead... she was finally getting that wish. 

Lola hung up the phone and threw it across the room in anger with herself and shoved her face into a pillow to muffle the cries arising from her throat. 

There would be no chance to apologize anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chap than usual, but I couldn't put much more in without padding. New chapter coming within the next couple weeks. Later!


End file.
